Baby Stark
by Intoxic
Summary: Loki is finally delivering the baby! Tony faints during it. The last one-shot for 'Pregnant'. Enjoy it.


A/N: Hello! So, as I promised it's the part of 'Pregnant?' how the labor went.

Beta'd by my friend Red Coral. Big thanks to her.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**"Baby Stark"**

The day started as usual. Tony was woken up before sunrise by Loki demanding to be fed with something he called 'salad'. Or Rabbit food, as Tony liked to call it. Usual morning routine. After that Tony couldn't go to sleep anymore. Not only because Loki demanded a rub on his swollen feet, but also because his teammates wanted to spar in the communal gym on the eighth floor.

"You suck Stark" said Clint, as he offered his hand to Tony to help him get up. Tony wasn't in the right form to spar, yet his friends wanted him to be in shape. He was too tired for it, though.

It was the last month of Loki's pregnancy and for Tony it was pure hell. For the past two weeks, there were like six 'false alarms', and the engineer slowly had had enough of it.

"Fuck you Clint" he got himself up from the floor, glaring at the blonde archer.

"What, Loki kept you busy all night?" he raised his eyebrow at him, smirking "I thought that with the female body he can't be so rough with you"

"Shut up Legolas." It was true. Loki for the most part of the pregnancy remained as a woman. Not only because here, on Midgard, a man pregnant is something really unusual, but because the woman's body is more adjusted to carry a baby as well.

Well, they didn't have much of a choice. It was either a female body or Loki's Jotun form. And that was the form that he despised above all in the Nine Realms. Even more than that All Father. And that was something.

So that's how _Loreene Stark_ came to life. The wife of the famous Tony Stark.

"Sir" the British voice of AI interrupted this heavy atmosphere in the gym room.

"What's up J?"

"It's about Master Loki" Tony's immediately focused on his AI. "He's in labor"

"Tenth time this month" a female whisper was heard.

"Tell him that it's probably the false alarm again" Tony waved his hand at it, and turned to his teammates again. "So…anyway…Tasha you have to…"

"Sir, I believe that this time Master Loki is truly in labor" J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted again.

"I'm telling you…"

"Stark! My waters broke!" a loud, female, deep voice of the god came through the speakers "Move your ass here you oaf! I'm in labor you fool!"

"Waters…broke…SHIT!" And that's how it all started.

Tony rushed to the penthouse, stumbling here and there over chairs and regales that Loki demanded to buy.

"J…call for…"

"I've already alerted Doctor Banner that he's needed in the Medical Bay. I called Master Odinson, as well, that his brother is delivering a child. He should be here soon, Sir"

When the door of the elevator opened Tony met a very angry and in pain Loki, who glared at him, holding with one hand his big belly.

"Bambi, I'm here. Everything…"

"Shut up you oaf! Take me to Banner!" a frown of pain came upon his face, as he grabbed Tony's arm, to hold himself up.

Thank the gods above that J.A.R.V.I.S is there to think about everything. A minute later, Dum-E brought a wheelchair for Loki. If the god hadn't been in unbearable pain, he would have shown his gratitude by patting the robot.

The elevator seemed to go the slowest it could, and neither Tony nor Loki could stand it.

"J? A little faster?" the mortal spoke.

"Sir, it's the fastest it can"

"Oh…" he didn't have a chance to finish, when Loki interrupted him with a loud moan of pain and a bunch of words in Old Norse that could be the worst insult or something else. "It's ok babe, soon we'll be downstairs…and Bruce will take care of you and the baby. Just relax…remember what Bruce told us. Breathe, breathe kitty"

"If you won't shu…shut up…I swear on the All Father, that I'll throw you…ugh" he massaged his belly "Throw you out of the window again!"

And this time Tony was sure that he wouldn't have so much luck to have his bracelets from the suit, like the past three times. During the pregnancy, Loki did indeed throw him twice out of the window. One was the time when Tony pissed him off, the second time, Stark didn't know the reason.

"Ok, ok, Reindeer Games…" the elevator stopped and the door opened revealing very concerned Bruce. Tony pushed the wheelchair inside the Medical Bay, and then he helped lay Loki on the bed.

"How are you Loki? How often are the cramps?" he connected Loki with a heart machine to monitor his and the baby's pulse.

"Very often…like ten minutes...or even…UGH!" Tony took Loki's hand in his and gently rubbed it.

"Ok. I'm going to check how big your dilation is" Bruce bended Loki's legs on the bed and raised the half wet floral dress, that Loki liked so much. "You're ten centimeters, so it's going be soon. How are the cramps now?"

"More often Bruce" Loki growled.

"Ok, Loki, breathe. Just like I taught you. Three quick, one slow. I'm going to prepare some towels"

"Sir. Queen Frigga is here" For a second Tony was confused, how did she know that she's needed? That's when he remembered Heimdlich…Himen…well, Tony couldn't remember the name properly. So he stuck with the name he once gave him, 'Mr. Watchful-Eye'.

"My child" Frigga rushed inside with the grace only a Queen has. She grabbed Loki's hand, and placed a kiss over his sweaty forehead. "How are you faring, my love?"

"Good mot…Oh by Nine!" another moan of pain came out of his mouth. "Bruce I think it's time"

When Bruce looked between Loki's legs again and then at him, he only nodded.

"Ok, Loki, when I tell you, push" Tony felt a painful squeeze on his left hand. He was sure that at the end of this labor his hand will be broken. "Push"

Curses, moans of pain, growls went along with every next push.

"It's going to be over soon, babe" Tony held one of Loki's leg with one hand, the other remained in the god's hand. "You're doing so great, sweetheart"

"Shut up you oaf! It's your fault!" another push following by screaming "I hate you, you dick!"

"I love you baby, so much" Tony didn't take Loki's words to heart, he knew it was from the pain.

"I love you too Tony, don't leave me"

"I see the head!" Bruce's voice came from between Loki's legs. Frigga was repeating soothing words in Norse to Loki, while Tony kept rubbing his hand in a comforting manner. "Three more pushes and the baby is born!"

Bruce was right. Three more pushes and the doctor brought up the baby covered with blood, connected with Loki with the umbilical cord.

"It's a girl!" Frigga handed Bruce the scissors "Tony, would you like to do the honors?"

When Tony's eyes landed on the baby, there was only one thing that he heard before the darkness engulfed him, a baby's cry.

"Oh dear…is he dead?" Frigga prompted.

"Your Highness" J.A.R.V.I.S started "Sir just fainted. I assure you, according to his vitals, he's very much alive"

Bruce handed the baby to Frigga, who took her to clean her up.

"Ok, now push for the placenta to come out" Another twenty minutes of pushes and the bloody fluid was beneath Loki's exhausted frame. Tony was still laying on the floor. "Now I'm going to patch you…"

"No, need. My magic…I'll heal myself" the god mused. A green light of sparkles was seen, before the blood disappeared and Loki's private female parts were healed. In the same time Frigga was back with the baby, and Tony was slowly waking up. "Mother, will you change me back to my Aesir form?"

"It would be wise if you stay in this form for a little longer" she answered "Your body will regain all its strength and you'll heal yourself properly"

"Of course" Loki said as Frigga laid the baby in the white fluffy blanket on Loki's chest.

"Rise and shine daddy" Bruce shook Tony's arm, and helped him stood up, once he woke up. "Meet your daughter"

The baby's skin was blue, with marks like Loki's Jotun form. Her eyes red, but when the temperature of Tony's body infected her, they turned into brown ones like Tony's. Her skin was changing as well, into a pale shade, like Loki's Aesir form. Her hair, jet black, after her mother. Her small nose was one of the things she inherited from Tony.

She was the most beautiful baby in the whole world.

"She's so beautiful, Lokes" Tony said in awe. He was mesmerized by the beauty of his little girl.

"She's blue" the god commented.

"Beautiful. Like a Snowflake. So beautiful" he couldn't stop looking at the baby in his beloved's arms.

"Snøfnugg" Loki smiled at Tony tiringly.

"Say what?"

"That's what you said. Snowflake. Snøfnugg. I like it"

"Snofnugg…"

"Snøfnugg" Loki corrected him.

"I'm not good at your old Norse accent babe" Loki rolled his eyes, before he kissed the top of his daughter's head "Snøfnugg Maria Lokisdottir Stark"

"Beautiful name" the god smiled at his beloved mortal and their daughter.

"I will go call for your friends and brother" Frigga and Bruce left the room, giving the new parents some time alone with the baby before the rest of the team came.

"She's amazing, look at her small hands Lokes. So cute"

"Do you want to hold her Anthony?" he took her with shaky hands, being extra careful not to drop her or something.

"She's so small" he whispered "But she's perfect. Just like you babe. I love you so much. And I love Snowflake too"

"We love you…" he couldn't finish his sentence, as the Avengers plus his mother, barged into the room.

The bunch of voices made the baby cry, so Tony handed her back to Loki, so he could calm her down.

"My niece is the fairest child on the Midgard and above all Nine Realms!" Thor spoke in his deep loud voice.

"Keep your voice down Point Break, you're scaring the baby" Tony scolded him.

"Apologies Man of Iron, Brother"

"What's her name guys?" Steve popped in.

"Snøfnugg Maria Lokisdottir Stark" Loki answered.

"Too long" Clint stated "I'm going to stick with baby Stark. Yep. Welcome to this crazy world, _Baby Stark_."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

So, who would have thought that Tony would faint during the labor?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


End file.
